The End
by Coventina
Summary: Cant tell u much, but Harry does something unforgivable, but it is forgiven due to certain curcumstances, ok w/e just read it before i babble anymore


Harry looked down at his wrists, and then the razorblade in his left hand. He thought to himself that just one little vertical slit could end it all, his misery, his terrible influence on the world that worshipped him, and the pain he brought upon his few surviving friends.  
  
After Neville, Dean, and Seamus were killed by Death Eaters searching for Harry while he and Ron were in Dumbledores office, talking to Sirius, Harry had more and more suicidal thoughts. He saw no reason to live, he was beaten at the Dursleys' (a sorry excuse for a home), by his drunken uncle Vernon. His scar was now barely visible among the others that were given to him by broken wine and tequila bottles. He managed to hide these with glamour, but he still saw the damage.  
  
He was afraid to continue his relationship with his beloved girlfriend, Ginny, and he had recently begun to ignore his friends Ron and Hermione, who in there recent love interest didn't realize his depression. Even Draco and Snape's taunting and punishing ceased to anger him.  
  
Harry knew that he deserved all of it. With his contribution to the rebirth of Voldemort he had killed thousands of people, starting with his fellow student, Cedric Diggory, and including countless families with children as young as six months old and his friends and roommates. Though he didn't know for sure, he had the feeling that he orphaned several children who, because of him now had to lead lives like his own, possibly never being able to go to Hogwarts, his only refuge, because by then the death eaters would turn it into a school of the dark arts. Yes, he deserved it, and no he didn't want to see the outcome of it all. He stifled a sob and then dropped the blade from his shaking hand, deciding to write letters to the people who still cared about him. He reached under his bed to retrieve his parchment and quill, and in midnight black ink began to write  
  
Dear Hermione, I'm sending you all of my books, because I don't need them anymore. I have had it with my life, which, contrary to popular belief is hell. I am worried about you, and every day I live I put you into more danger. Please, do me two things, the first is spend your life with Ron, you love him almost as much as he loves you, and you are meant for each other. The other is don't mourn for me, I love you, and I am helping you by doing this. Trust me.  
  
Love always, Harry Potter  
  
Dear Ron, You may have my Firebolt, and keep it in good condition. I hate to do this, but I need to, for your and your families sake. Trust me on this. Please. It is the best thing. Promise me that you will not mourn for me, and you will spend your life with Hermione. And, if your mom still cares about me, I doubt she will be able to handle this, so help her through this. Also, this is the key to my Gringotts Vault. Your family has done so much for me over the years, it is the least I can do. Share the wealth, ok?  
  
Your friend, Harry Potter  
  
With that last sentence, Harry grinned through his tears. He headed the next letter to his godfather, Sirius  
  
Dear Padfoot, First off, I apologize for ever doubting your intentions with me. I look back, and you are one of the good things that has happened to me in my pathetic being called a life. If it weren't for you I might have already been dead, if not by Voldemort, then by the Dursleys who only don't kill me because of you. But all that will end soon, just two more letters to right. I love you like an uncle, and if there is an afterlife I will tell my parents of your help in my life. You probably don't realize why I am doing this but I must, so good-bye. I love you, Harry Potter  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore, I will not be attending Hogwarts this year, because I am a danger to the whole of the student population. I refuse to cause any more deaths and bear my "connection" with Voldemort any longer. My road ends here. You were always a great influence, and gave me hope when I had none. But now I have had enough of being praised by the public for killing their friends, wives and children. Goodbye, you may have my parents' photo album. Sincerely, Harry Potter  
  
Dear my sweet Ginny Weasley, I am leaving you now in order to save you. It is not safe for me to be with you or even in this world because Voldemort will use you against me. This is for your sake, and for that of Ron and Hermione. I know that you will win this war, and I would like you to have these rings. They belonged to my parents, and when you find a man who is right for you, use them to bind your marriage. With my mothers ring you will always feel my warmth and protection, and you will never forget me. Until you marry, where it on a red string around your neck. I love you more than anything, and wish you luck in school, life, and love. Love, Harry Potter  
  
Harry then went to the window to call in Hedwig and take one last look at the sky before he died. He sobbed while tying the letters and packages to his owl, and then he went over and sat on his bed, and grabbed the razor once again. Slowly, but strongly he cut a mark on his wrist that, on later inspection was the torso of a lion. Gryffindor's final Heir was gone.  
  
  
  
Many Miles away a shrill scream pierced the night. The supplier of Voldemort's blood was dead by bleeding, and he too would now die. There was much rejoicing and mourning through the week, as Voldemort was gone, but at Harry's sacrifice. But, Harry never truly left those who cared, as Dumbledore always said the dead wouldn't.  
  
Also, several years later when Ginny Weasley had a child, who was named after her first love, Harry, he has a trace of a lightening bolt scar on his forehead, and the torso of a lion on his wrist. Though Harry had died, he was definitely still with his friends.  
  
A/N This is the first fic that I started and finished and it was written when I was in a suicidal mood. The words that kept pacing through my head were  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far But in the end it doesn't even matter  
  
Remember, it isn't worth it, you will wake up tomorrow and something good will happen. The luck of a penny is only for those who believe that it will help.  
  
I love you all for reading this, please review, Agawa Adiddle 


End file.
